A Special Cat
by katiBugsie
Summary: one night a strange urging drives a crippled cat away from her home. After facing danger on the streets, the house cat finds another family willing to adopt her. She must now decide to return home or fight for the cats she has grown to love.
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE: LADY OF THE HOUSE_

_AMONG the smoke and fog of a December afternoon_

_You have the scene arrange itself—as it will seem to do—_

_With "I have saved this afternoon for you";_

_And four wax candles in the darkened room,_

_Four rings of light upon the ceiling overhead,_

_An atmosphere of Juliet's tomb_

_Prepared for all the things to be said, or left unsaid._

_We have been, let us say, to hear the latest Pole_

_Transmit the Preludes, through his hair and fingertips._

"_So intimate, this Chopin, that I think his soul_

_Should be resurrected only among friends_

_Some two or three, who will not touch the bloom_

_That is rubbed and questioned in the concert room."_

The Bengal cat twitched her tail as she sat on the large leather-bound book. Her attention shifted from the pages when she heard the loud creaking of the door. A middle aged man with dark hair and glasses walked into the study. He smiled when he saw the cat on the book and walked over to the desk.

"Reading again Sophie?" he asked with a smile. He looked down at the page. "A Portrait of a Lady by T.S Elliot? A fine choice, I reading that myself this morning."

The cat purred her response, and stood up to jump into his arms. Just as she was in the leaping process her front legs, shriveled and weak, gave out on her. She would have crashed into the ground headfirst if the man hadn't been quick enough to catch her.

:"Careful my dear. A disability like yours is not be taken lightly," he scolded gently. Sophie sighed and rested her head on the man's shoulder. He scratched her behind the ears. After a few seconds, he gently lifted the cat up, so he was staring straight into her dark eyes.. Sophie returned the gaze, used to this routine.

"Such intelligent eyes,' the man stated quietly. "People may think I'm crazy Sophie, but I don't doubt that you were really reading that book. There's something special about you." He paused. "Oh, if you could only talk."

Sophie's response was to twitch her tail

"You're special my dear, don't let anyone tell you any differently."

"Dad! Where are you?" a voice called.

"We are being summoned my lady," the man chuckled quietly. He placed the cat back near his shoulder and carried her down the hallway into a room in near the end. They walked into a room decorated mostly in blue. A large bed and nightstand made up the central features.

A little blond boy, who couldn't have been more then twelve slowly eased off the bed. Most boys of his age would have jumped, but that this was not possible for him. When his feet hit the ground, a soft clank echoed throughout the room. The sliver strips of leg braces could just be made out under the boy's pajama pants.

"Sophie!" he exclaimed.

Sophie squirmed in the man's arms. Quickly, he placed the cat in the boy's arms. Ever so gently, the boy cradled the cat. She began purring instantly. The man laughed, and scooped them both up in his arms and placed them on the bed.

Now what story do we want to here tonight?" he asked. "How about the tales of Spot The Dog? Perhaps One Fish Two fish may be more to your liking?"

The little boy laughed.

"Dad you know that I'm too big for those books!"

"You're right. How could I forget?" the man smiled and picked a paperback book off the nightstand. "Shall we return to the world of Pip and Miss Havisham?"

"Yes!"

Sophie settled down on the pillow next to the boy's head and began washing her face. She didn't do it often. Most of times it hurt her front legs too much. Dickens was not her favorite author, but the boy loved him so that meant she did too.

All too soon the man closed the book and placed it back on the nightstand. He reached over and pushed the bangs out of the sleeping boy's face. He then stroked Sophie's back. The cat purred loudly.

"Take care of him Sophie; you're the lady of the house now." The man stated before turning out the light. Sophie did not lower her head until she heard the man's footprints disappear into his own room.

:"Lady of the House?" Sophie stated to herself. The man had often teased the woman about that before. It had been months since the beautiful woman had been home. Judging by the tears of both the men and the boy, she was not coming home. The idea made the cat sad. She would miss her. Sophie edged closer to the little boy. She would not let the man down. She lowered her head and prepared to sleep.


	2. The Urging

CHAPTER TWO: OUTSIDE

Sophie opened her eyes, suddenly wide awake. Her body was tingling all over and her fir was standing on end. She glanced out the window and saw that the full moon had almost entered the zenith of the sky.

"Oh no, not again," she stated quietly, trying to lay her head back on the pillow and fall asleep.

Sophie had experienced this strange feeling for as long as she could remember, it came once a year, always on a full moon. For some odd reason, she felt the urge to leave the house, and….well she had never left the house so she had never discovered what else she was supposed to do.

She lifted her head again and rose to her feet. The urge had gotten stronger every year. Tonight was almost unbearable.

"Maybe if I just go look out the window, this insanity will just go away," she stated. Quietly, so she wouldn't startle the boy, she jumped off the bed. She walked down the hallway and a small scuttling noise caught her attention. A small mouse dashed across the hardwood floor. She made a dash for it, but her front legs crumpled out from under her. Her nose smacked the ground hard. Wincing in pain, she pulled herself back up. She continued on her journey down the stairs into the living space. A large front window with a seat dominated the right side of the building. The man had placed a bench to aid Sophie in her accent to the window.

Once she was up, Sophie stared out at the moon. The strange urge grew even stronger. The cat began feeling sensations in her body that she had never felt before.

"Maybe if I just go outside this will all just go away," she stated.

The man never locked this window and the latch was in the perfect position for the cat to nudge it up with her paw. She pushed open the window. She looked down and felt a sudden twinge of fear. It was not really that far down. An easy jump for an agile cat. Sophie was not an agile cat.

'This is ridiculous!" What am I doing?" She turned around to go back inside, but the urge pulled her back. Before she even knew what she was doing, Sophie was the victim of gravity, falling straight into the bed of flowers. After a split second, she landed on her stomach, paws spread out. The floors broke her most of her fall. A few centimeters over and she would have landed on hard ground.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself again, once she had untangled herself from the flowers. She looked up at the window she had fallen from and once again felt fear. There was no way she would be able to get back inside. The jump up to the window was just too far. The cold night air sent shivers down her spine. Sophie felt like she was going to cry. She was stuck outside all alone. The only few times she had been out of the house, she had been safely cradled in the arms of the man, woman, or the little boy.

"Maybe if I try mewing at the door, he will hear me."

Sophie started to walk up the steps. Her body shook in pain. The flowers hadn't broken her fall as much as she hoped. She cried out in frustration when her front legs buckled out from under her.

"Worthless dote," she scolded herself, tears of frustration filling her eyes. "First you are stupid enough to jump out of a window, and then you aren't enough strong enough to get back in."

She began mewing as loudly and pitifully as she could. She wasn't sure how long she had been calling out, but it seemed like hours. The man was unlikely to hear anything with his upstairs bedroom closed

"How am I going to last a night in this cold?" Sophie wondered as she rested her head on her paws, completely exhausted.

"Maybe I can help you little lady," a high pitched male voice stated.

Sophie lifted up her head and saw three large cats advancing towards her. Two were tawny colored, the other pitch black. All three of their coats were coarse and dirty.

"Come here honey, Mabrin will take care of you." It had been the black cat that had spoken.

Sophie's hair stood on end. She rose up as far as she could.

"Stay away from me," she hissed loudly.

The cats paid her no heed and kept advancing.

"Oh Mabrin, isn't she a pretty little thing? I told you that coming to this ritzy neighborhood would pay off," the smaller of the tawny cats chuckled.

"I said stay away from me," Sophie repeated, standing up. She ignored the pain in her legs as they screamed in protest. She was terrified, but she wasn't going to let the threatening toms see it.

"Ohh Thomas. I think she's threatening you! You better watch it, she might be a Jellicle cat," the cat laughed.

Mabrin chuckled, but moved closer. He was within a few feet of Sophie now. "It doesn't matter, we're still going to have some fun tonight aren't we puss?"

"Easy Mabrin," the third cat exclaimed, putting a paw in front of him.

"What are dong Creodle?" Mabrin hissed.

"What if she is a Jellicle? Macavity wants all Jellicles brought to him immediately," Creodle stated.

Mabrin turned to look at Sophie.

"Are you a Jellicle?' he asked.

Sophie saw her one option out.

"Yes, I'm a Jellicle," she stated. "And if you had any sense you'd leave me alone right now."

It was at that moment that her legs chose to finally give up on her.

The three cats started laughing.

"Look at that Thomas, the puss is a cripple!" they laughed.

Sophie felt her face grow hot. She tried to get up, but this just made them laugh all the harder.

"We'll take her to Macavity," Creodle stated. "Although I don't know what good a gimp, even if she is a Jellicle, will do for him."

Before Sophie knew what hit her, she felt a sudden pain shoot through her head. The last image in her head was that of the little boy's peaceful face.


	3. A Rescue?

CHAPTER THREE: A RESCUE?

Sophie felt a soft hand stroking her face. Her first thought was that the man was waking her up for her usual morning bowl of milk. It was only a few seconds before the night's events came flooding back into her memory. On her back, she realized her vulnerable position. She turned her head and bit down hard on the hand that stroked her face. She bit through fur before she reached the flesh. The hand was withdrawn and a strange voice uttered strange word.

Sophie looked up to see a black tuxedo cat standing near her clutching his paw in pain. Small drops of blood dripped the ground. She rolled to her side and tried to stand up. Her whole body screamed its protest, and the pain escaped her mouth in the form of a scream. The black cat advanced towards her, but Sophie withdrew quickly.

'Touch me and I'll bite you again," she hissed.

The male cat took a few steps backwards.

"You've got a strange way of saying thank-you,' he told her.

Sophie had a retort ready. "I will….wait, what are you taking about?"

"Perhaps I was wrong in thinking that you were being held against your will by those urchins that call themselves cats."

"You rescued me?" Sophie asked dumfounded.

The cat bowed.

"I'm always prepared to help a damsel in distress," he answered regally. "I saw our friends carrying you through the alley and figured you could use a little help."

Sophie looked around and realized that she was in a dark alley. Her home was nowhere in sight. She tired to stand, but failed miserably once again.

The black cats face contorted with anger.

"They seemed to have quite hurt you quite badly,' he hissed.

Sophie followed his gaze down to her misshapen legs. She hung her head.

'They hit me on my head, but they didn't do this," she answered.

The black cat looked at her for a second.

'You were born a…I mean… you have a…." the articulate cat stuttered.

"Yes," Sophie answered simply. "I was born a cripple, weak and unable to protect myself.

"You had no power over that" the black cat stated. "and it would take a very special cat to ward off three of Macavity's henchmen."

"Macavity? Sophie asked, finally starting to feel at ease with this stranger. "They mentioned his name before…"

"They did? What did they say?" the cat interrupted her harshly. Sophie was startled. Until this point, the cat had appeared cool and collected.

He sensed her hesitation.

"I apologize," he stated taking a deep breath. "Can you please tell me what they said?"

"Not much," Sophie answered. "Only that the Macavity wants all Jellicles brought directly to him. They were not to be harmed."

He hissed.

"I knew that bloody bastard was planning something? If only they would have listened to me….

Sophie tried to edge backwards. The black turned to her and once again apologized.

"Is that all they said?"

Sophie nodded her head.

"If the conversation continued, I did not hear it. They…"

"knocked you out," he finished. Sophie nodded her head. "I'm confused about one thing miss. I know Mabrin. Once he found you alone, he would have….ummm…" Again, the cat was at a loss for words. This time it was on how to word the subject in an appropriate fashion for the young lady's ears."

Sophie smiled slightly, understanding completely.

"He would have if I hadn't told him that I was a Jellicle."

:"You did what?"

"I don't know why I did; it just kind of popped out of my mouth. Besides, it probably saved my life."

The cat looked at her, unsure of what to say. A cold wind blew through the streets and Sophie began to shiver uncontrollably.

"We must get you off the street my dear. You stay out here any longer and you're going to catch a cold. I'll take you home."

Sophie looked around and a sense of dread filled her small body again.

"I don't know where I am," she answered quietly.

The black cat smiled.

"I know my way around these streets well. What street do you live on?"

"I don't know," Sophie answered, her voice rising in anxiety.

'How can you not know what street you live on?" The cat asked, baffled.

"I've rarely been out of the house, and the few times I have, I haven't gone farther then the yard."

"You mean tell me that a cat of your age had never left the house?"

Sophie was angry now.

"No, I go on runs all the time. I enjoy going for long sprints all the time," she answered sarcastically.

The black cat's eyes involuntarily looked down at Sophie's legs. IF cats could turn a shade of red, his ears face would be burning right now.

"Well you can't stay out here alone," he stated, quickly changing the subject. "Mabrin is one of the only threats out here for a queen on her own."

"I can take care of myself," Sophie stated, still angry with the cat. She tried to stand up. The result was to be expected. It was her turn to blush.

"Listen miss…" the cat stopped when he realized that he did not know her name.

"Sophie,' she answered.

"Sophie, I know a place you can stay for the night. You'll find a nice pillow to sleep on and some food. Tomorrow my friends will help you find your home."

"I can't," she stated. "I don't where you live, if I can trust you…I don't even know your name."

"Quaxo," the cat answered with a smile. "I can assure you that there is no reason to fear. You will be safe among the Jellicles."

"Jellicles?" Sophie was caught of guard. "You mean the cats that…"

"Macavity wants to destroy," he interrupted her again. "Yes, the very same."

Sophie didn't answer right away.

Quaxo lay down in front of her so he was looking straight into her eyes.

'Don't lie to me Miss Sophie, you are curious aren't you? You would like to find out more about the fiend Macavity and these strange Jellicles, his sworn enemies."

"Your putting words in my mouth," Sophie answered, turning her head. His mocking gaze was unnerving.

Quaxo stood up. He winced when he put weight on the paw that Sophie had bitten.

"For a house cat, you sure have a strong bite," he hissed.

Sophie looked down. Her gaze immediately shot up when she saw the sparking blue light out of the corner of her eye. She cried out when she saw that the light was circling around Quaxo's paw.

The light quickly disappeared and Quaxo moved his paw around smiling.

'Much better," he stated.

Sophie stared at him in horror. Quaxo looked at her with a sad smile.

'Remember when I told you that it would take a special cat to take on three of Macavity's henchmen? Well, I had help."

Sophie was dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by loud shouts.

"Hey, its Mistoffelees," a familiar voice yelled.

Sophie shuddered when she realized that the voice belonged to. It was one of the cats that could have done just about anything to her while she was asleep. The thought made her shudder.

"Mistoffeess, why don't you come out and play?"

This new voice sent involuntary shudders down Sophie's back. She had never heard it before, yet if terrified her. Apparently it scared Quaxo too. He pulled Sophie behind the nearest garbage can and put a finger to his mouth, a silent command for her stay to quiet.

"Thomas tell me that you attacked him Mistoffelees. Playing hero again?" the voice cackled. "Is she still with you?"

Quaxo didn't answer. He simply pulled Sophie closer to him. He looked into her eyes.

"We're in trouble," he stated. "I don't know how, but apparently he can tell when and where I use magic even the small amount it took to heal my paw."

"Magic?" Sophie asked, now shaking uncontrollably.

'There isn't time to explain now," Quaxo answered in the same low, rushed voice. "I can't bear to think what he'll do if he..."

"Macavity?" Sophie interrupted.

"Come out now magician and I promise not to hurt her," Macavity stated. The voice was growing closer.

"Look Sophie. We stay here and you will be dead." Quaxo was shaking almost as hard as she was.

"But you have magic," Sophie protested. "Can't you…"

'He's stronger then I am," Quaxo answered. "If I surrender he'll take me, and kill you. You are of no worth to him."

The evil cat's pawsteps were getting closer. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so terrified.

"Do what you need to," she stated.

Quoxo put his paws around her waist.

'Hold on to me," he stated.

Sophie reached behind her and held onto his fur for dear life. Quaxo was whispering words in some strange language she didn't understand. She squeezed her eyes closed.

All of a sudden she felt pulling on her leg.

"Gotca," Macavity's voice cackled. Sophie's eyes shot open. She stared into a pair of cold brown eyes. The eyes belonged to one of the ugliest faces she had ever seen on a cat. She opened her mouth to scream, but she never got the chance.

Quaxo pulled back hard and soon Sophie felt a strange tingling feeling spread through her body.

'It's better if you close your eyes," Quaxo whispered in her ear. She obliged willingingly.

Her leg was ripped out of Macavity's grasp and she soon felt herself lifting off the ground. She didn't dare open her eyes.

A split second later, she felt body hit the ground hard. She felt scared when Quaxo let go off her.

"Its okay to open your eyes," he stated. "You're safe now."

Slowly, Sophie opened her eyes. She looked around and realized that she was lying in the middle of a ring of several standing cats. She turned her head not wanting to meet any of their eyes.

A tall white and silver tabby stepped forward.

"Quaxo, what is going on?" he asked.

Quoxo looked at the other cats with a weak smile, then his gaze fell down to Sophie.

"Welcome to the Jellicle Ball Sophie."


	4. TheJellicle Council

"Quaxo?" Munkustrap repeated again.

"In a minute," Quaxo stated, disregarding the older cat. He looked around the circle of cats until he spotted the queen he was looking for.

"Jenny! I need your help," he called.

The Gumbie cat pushed through the crowd and saw Sophie lying on the ground,

"Oh you poor dear!" She exclaimed.

Sophie, realizing that she was the center of attention, stood up. She felt her insides burn with embarrassment when she heard the collective gasp.

"Quaxo, you must help her get to the infirmary," Jenny demanded.

Quaxo nodded his head, and was about to help the female cat, but she pushed him away.

"I can walk," she stated through clenched teeth. It was sheer determination that kept her on her feet.

"Sophie, there's no shame in…" Quaxo started to say.

"I will walk," Sophie answered again. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably now.

"Don't be…" Quaxo stated.

"Come along Sophie," Jenny stated. "We will take it slow."

Sophie looked at the older queen appreciatively. Jenny smiled and motioned for the cat to follow her.

Quaxo watched the two cats disappear.

"Now would you like to tell me what is going on?" Munkustrap asked irritably.

"I need to call a meeting of a meeting of the Jellicle council," Quaxo stated.

"Quaxo, you know that only a member of the council can call a meeting. You decided not to…"

"What is the purpose?" a deep baritone voice asked. Both toms jumped; unaware that Old Deuteronomy had come up behind them.

"I have heard things in the street," Quaxo answered. "Macavity is plotting something. He is able to tell when I do magic and.."

The Jellicle leader held up his hand to silence the younger cat.

"I hereby call the Jellicle council to order, " he yelled so all could here him. "and an ending to the this year's Jellicle Ball," he added as almost an afterthought.

There was dead silence for several minutes. Most of the cats were stunned. Never had their most scared tradition come to such an abrupt end. Finally the cats began to move.

":Come along girls," Jelly told the kittens. "It's time to go home."

"But that's not fair, we were just getting started!" Electra whined.

"Yeah,' the other cats chorused their complaints.

"Vicci didn't have the chance to dance with Mistoffelees!" Etcetera responded.

"Put your paw in your mouth Etcetera," Vicci whispered angrily

Jellylorum hid a smile behind her paw, pretending not to hear.

"Something's are out of my control," Jelly answered. "There's always next year."

"I'll be an old hag before I ever find a mate," Vicci sighed. "It's not fair!"

"Everyone always said that Vicci was the prettiest one out of all us. Who would guess that she would be the oldest queen to find a mate?" Electra giggled.

"I already told you to put your paw in your mouth, do you need me to do it for you?" Vicci shot back.

It amazed Jelly that the kittens continued to talk like this even in front of her, as if she couldn't here them.

"It took me four years to find a mate," she answered. "There is nothing wrong with waiting for the right tom." She turned her head when she saw Jemima walking towards the group.

"Jelly, I won't be coming home with you tonight," she stated hesitantly

Jelly smiled when she saw Plato come stand behind her charge.

."Just be careful," she answered, nodding at the tom. "Congratulations." The two cats walked off.

"Come along girls," Jelly told the girls again. She started to walk.

"Jemmie found a mate? Can you believe that? I would have thought that she would have been the last one of us to. I thought she was scared of the toms…"

"And with Plato!!! Vicci you turned him down at the last ball."

"He really isn't that great. He may be good looking, but his intelligence level..."

Jelly shook her head. Someday, they would learn to grow up.

Soon the junkyard was empty except for the members of the Jellicle Council. The Jellicle council was a tradition of the tribe that went back longer then anyone could remember. The most important and sacred matters where discussed when it was called to order.. The council was overseen by the tribal leader, Old Deuteronomy. When Deuteronomy felt the need, he would replace and pick new council members. It was an honor to serve, one of the highest a Jellicle could receive.

Without a word, the cats moved into a circle. In the order they had they had created since the first time this specific council had met. Munkustrap took the spot directly next to Deuteronomy. He would have taken the lead spot if the leader had been absent. Munkustrap was followed by Demeter, Skimbleshanks, Bombalurina, Tantomile, Coricopat, and Tugger. Jenny and Jelly also served on the council when they could get away from their care of the female kittens.

Quaxo watched as the cats took their places, each of them knowing exactly what to do. He felt uncomfortable, out of place, in their company. This unintentional alienation was his fault. Deuteronomy had offered him a seat last year, but he had refused it. Others had asked why, but Quaxo had stated that it was for personal reasons.

"Quaxo has requested a meeting," Deuteronomy stated. "Although this goes against tradition, I feel that he has the right."

There was interesting dynamic when Deuteronomy was in charge of the council. The cats very seldom argued. It was a different story when Munkustrap had control..

"I will turn the meeting over to him."

Quaxo looked at the facial expressions of each of the cats. Although none were hostile, he could sense their irritation. One face was encouraging. Demeter smiled at him.

"Go ahead Quaxo," she stated.

The black and white tom took a deep breath.

"I have hard things on the streets. Macavity's regrouping. Apparently he has some form of secret weapon, something that he will use against us."

"He always has a secret weapon kid ," Tugger answered, although he was fond of the younger tom, he was angry at the distribution of the ball. "If we listened to every rumor we heard about Macavity's new secret weapon, we wouldn't have anytime to…

"I think it might have something to do with him being able to sense my magi. Tonight when I used to it heal myself he was able to find my location in a matter of seconds," Quaxo stated.

"Could just have been luck," Skimble stated. "You've stated yourself that you've been hanging out in some rough parts of town. Maybe you just happened to be close to one his lairs."

"We all know that Macavity has some magic powers of his own," Bombalurina explained. "That was how he broke our barrier last year."

The comment stung Quaxo although he knew the older queen hadn't intended it too.

The junkyard was sacred ground to the Jellicle tribe, a piece of land that needed to be protected. Each cat had a responsibility to protect it. Cats like Munkustrap were charged with protection through physical force. Cats like Quaxo through their magical ability. This barrier made the secret entrance of a non Jellicle impossible. It was typical to have at least two tribal members with magical powers able to maintain the protection unfortunately Quaxo had been the only Jellicle in over fifty years to possess the ability to create the barrier.. Last year, he had still been learning the extent of his power. Breaking through his weak barrier had not been difficult for the cat criminal.

The ever observant Demeter noticed the hurt in the young Tom's face.

"Quaxo, we all trust your ability to keep us safe. Your powers continue to grow everyday. Even if Macavity is able to break through, we will be prepared to fight."

"Not if he is able to get the keystone secret from Alonzo," Quazo stated. Every barrier had a keystone, which acted as a second mode of protection. If the barrier keepers were killed, any Jellicle could use it to maintain the barrier for a short time. For Quazo, it served a more important purpose. The keystone was even more important since Quaxo was the only barrier keeper. Quaxo had made sure that only one other cat knew the location of the keystone. He had had caused quite an uproar when he had chosen who would have the tremendous responsibility. He had not trusted the secret of the keystone with the Jellicle leader, as everyone expected, or even the second in command. Quaxo's reasoning was that an enemy would expect these two to know. Both cats had approved of Quaxo's decision to trust Alonzo with the secret. It had seemed like a good idea at the time

The only problem was that Alonzo had been missing for the last two weeks.

"Quazo, we've discussed this before," Munkustrap scolded gently. "None of us believes that Alonzo is in trouble. He has been under a lot of stress lately. He is probably off blowing steam somewhere."

Quaxo did not buy this answer. He had Alonzo had been best friends since they were kittens. Although he had one of the biggest egos Quazo had ever seen, he had never met anyone who had taken his job more seriously. Alonzo would not abandon his post without telling one unless he was in trouble.

"He left without telling anyone?" Quaxo's voice was laced heavily with sarcasm

"You did it all the time," Munkustrap challenged.

"I'm different," Quaxo answered back. "Alonzo knows that he has a responsibility to…"

"and you don't?" The older cat was growing angry.

Deuteronomy stepped forward to stop the argument that threatened to grow ugly.

"I appreciate your concern Quaxo. Macavity is always a threat to us and we should always be prepared. Although it may be unnecessary, Munkustrap will place an extra sentry on duty during the evening, and I ask all of you to keep alert for any news that might suggest any threat. Of course, I recommend not letting any of this information leave the council. Any news of Macavity seems to cause mass hysteria in the tribe and I don't think any of you want to deal with that."

All the cats nodded their agreement. Nobody argued with Deuteronomy.

"As far as Alonzo goes, it is very likely that he disappeared for personal reasons. But I also believe that it is strange that he did not alert anyone to his disappearance. If he had not returned in another week, I would like an active search to begin." Once again the cats nodded their agreement. The old cat yawned loudly. "I believe it is time for me to sleep. I will most likely be gone when your arise so until our next meeting…:"

The cats bid their farewell as their leader made their departure. Most of the cats followed his lead and began departing for their own sleeping quarters. Soon Munkustrap, Demeter, and Quaxo were the only cats remaining. Quaxo knew what was coming and prepared to stand his ground, but he was shaking like a leaf. He did not want to face the wrath of the Tom.

"Quaxo!" Jenny's voice called from the infirmary. "I need to talk to you!" Before the silver tabby could say anything, Quaxo was almost out of hearing range.

"That kit needs to fix his attitude problem," he growled quietly. "First he declines a position on the council then he disappears with for almost an entire summer. When he is here, he alienates himself from everyone. I thought he had given up on caring about anyone then he shows up here with some strange cat he's rescued. He was always a little moody, but this is getting ridiculous."

Demeter rubbed against him.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" she stated.

"Worried about him! That Kit deserves a good kick in the…yes, I'm worried about him," he sighed. "No cat should be effected by the death of their human this much."

"I understand that they were very close," Demeter answered. "Very few of us have had that kind of relationship with a human. Don't worry, he'll come around. The fact that he brought that kit back him and his concern about Macavity encourages me. Give him some more alone time, he'll be fine."

Munkustrap nuzzled his mate back.

"You are so good at that," he stated. "Making me feel better."

Quaxo watched the two older cats sigh. For a long time, he hadn't cared what the other cats thought about him, but he was realizing how much their opinion really did matter. He turned his gaze Sophie who was now curled up in a nest of blankets, sleeping peacefully.

"She basically collapsed as soon as I finally settled her down. She is a stubborn one," Jenny stated fondly. "I"ll bet she'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

"Jenny, can you take care of her for me?" Quaxo asked. "I know she will want to go home when she can, and will need somebody to help her."

"Don't you want to do it?" Jenny asked. "After all you are the heroic tom who rescued her."

"More like being in the right spot at the right time," Quaxo answered, feeling embarrassed. "I am leaving tonight, there is more work I need to do "

"But you just back," Jenny protested.

"I can't stay here yet," Quaxo answered, feeling at ease with the older queen. "I think I will be soon, but I still have some issues I need to work out."

Jenny smiled sadly.

"I worry about you Quaxo. Its not good to be alone."

"I'll be fine Jenny, I promise. Will you watch her for me?"

"Of course," she stated.

:"Thank you," he answered, glancing at Sophie one more time before he left. For the first time in a long time, he was hesitant to leave.


End file.
